


The Guardian Angel Owner's Guide

by Charity_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to care for your guardian angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardian Angel Owner's Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #5: Five Things; posted for the 19th amnesty (challenge #117).

Congrats. You are now the proud possessor of a guardian angel. By looking after your angel, you can be certain that he will protect you from any harm that might befall you.

  1. Treat your angel with respect.  
Your guardian angel is a powerful being. He can cast you into the pits of Hell itself if he chooses to do so. Make sure you do not incur his wrath.
  2. Take the time to explain cultural references.  
Remember that while your angel might speak English (and every other language under the sun) perfectly, he has not grown up absorbing your culture. He has not seen Star Wars six times. He may become frustrated quickly if you try to communicate ideas in a way that he has no context for understanding.
  3. If your angel strays, pray to him to guide him back to you.  
Angels do not understand technology: it baffles us. Do not try to give your angel a cell phone. Prayers work just as well, don’t cost you any minutes and most importantly, they don’t wind your angel up. Guardian angels like getting prayers from their charges: it makes them feel special and wanted.
  4. Do not try to peak beneath your angel’s vessel.  
Your guardian angel wears his vessel for a reason: to protect you. Do not use mystical forces to try and look beyond his vessel: your eyes will not thank you for it.
  5. Do not let your angel fall in love with you.  
Angels are made to love, but not in the same way that humans are. If your angel begins to exhibit signs of undue affection, he may begin to question his orders from Heaven. Should this occur, your angel may Fall from grace. This will lead to malfunctions in your angel, or a permanent, immediate cessation of function.




End file.
